


Till The End

by Flanagan_Allen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crushes, Dating, Falling In Love, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanagan_Allen/pseuds/Flanagan_Allen
Summary: Mickey is beginning to fall for Ian, and it’s a huge fucking problem, and Mickey has no fucking idea what to do about. Starts in Season 3 Episode 5 with some changes that will make this Canon but also my story too :)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am super excited to start this story. I think it'll be blast for you and me both. Just a quick note that I will try to be canon with the actual Shameless storyline, but then I also will be changing some things that will make this story mine. Okay? Great now I hope enjoy this first chapter (P.S. I know it's short and i'm sorry for that)

The obstacle course took 2 hours to build. Ian found the rope and tires in a junkyard (he already had the wooden gun), while Mickey found the abandoned lot to set everything up in. The only way Ian convinced Mickey to even help in setting everything up was if he gave him a blowjob. Mickey, of course, said yes and quickly undid his pants. Now everything was set up to perfection. Ian was running around doing everything that his heart desired. While Mickey was drinking a bottle of beer and shooting a gun around the place, plus he was sort of listening to Ian talk about the newest Gallagher drama. 

“,,, he wants me to sneak into his mansion and take all of his crap,” Ian stated. 

Mickey, who didn’t give a shit about Ted (or whatever his name was), was more focused on shooting his gun, but he couldn’t leave Ian hanging. “Really, hi-larious.”

“Can’t get it himself,” Ian continued while hot-stepping through some grid box thing. “Dicvorce. Says I can take whatever I want. He’s loaded, you in?” Ian was now crawling under a gridded rope as he looked up at Mickey to see what his response would be. But.. Mickey shot some of his bullets a little too close to Ian. The redhead didn’t get hit or anything but it caused him to yell “Jesus!”

“Man do you really want to steal from this Ted guy or whoever? It’s his fault he got kicked out for fucking redhead teenagers,” Mickey asked while shooting more bullets. 

That question actually made Ian think. On the pro’s: he could help Ned out, maybe get some free stuff that he could pawn off later, and spend some more time with Mickey. But the con’s were bigger: Ned’s wife could catch them, something could break, or someone could get hurt. Plus he’s been seeing Mickey almost every other day now, and he’s not complaining. 

“Actually you’re right, I’m not going to steal from him. I’ll just let him bitch about it next time we fuck.” Ian walked closer to Mickey, tired and all sweaty, and wanting to either smoke or drink. Mostly smoke. 

Mickey gave a weird look after Ian said that. “I don’t know what you see in that Jerry Actric viagroid.”

“He buys me stuff, orders me room service… he isn’t afraid to kiss me.” Ian knew that last comment would at least make Mickey put on a face. 

That it did, but instead it got to Mickey’s head. Sometimes he did want to kiss Ian. Sometimes he wanted to kiss him while they had sex. Sometimes he had other really confusing feelings when he saw Ian. But he didn’t want to even think about them, because that would make Mickey a pussy, and there's no room for pussies in the Milkavich house. 

Later, Ian and Mickey both got the feeling that it was time to leave. Ian grabbed his phone and wooden gun and Mickey shot the rest of his ammo out into the course. “Hey since no one is at my house right now, you want to go get a couple of rounds on?” Mickey asked as they left the building. 

Ian knew he was talking about sex, and he actually thought about it for a little while, but something told him that he was needed back at his house. “Nah I can’t. I’m gonna go home and help Debbie with daycare. It gets rowdy this time of year.” He wasn’t lying about how bad daycare got, but he was pretty sure that everyone was gone already. 

Mickey nodded and turned to go back to his house with Ian doing the same thing but in the opposite direction. Usually Mickey would just keep walking and not even think about Gallagher, but this time he stopped where he stood, and turned around to see Ian’s back side walking away. There was only one thought that came into Mickey’s head. 

Damn, nice ass Gallagher.

==XMWMX==

“He isn’t afraid to kiss me.”

Those words kept ringing in Mickey’s head like church bells. 

Sure he felt things for Gallagher. They were friends (who had sex), so they had to have feelings or their would be no friendship. But this was turning into something different, something serious.  
Something Mickey had never felt this before, so that’s why he is so fucking confused. 

Two things were for sure: Mickey would not let his guard down like a pussy, and he never got feelings for people. It was always just a fuck and go situation. Boy or girl, gay or straight, anything. 

So why was Ian Gallagher fucking up Mickey’s head?

It was the same question that was stuck in his head ever since he got fucked by Ian under the bleachers. After he got out of juvie. That’s when it all started, and that’s why he was on his way to get answers. 

==XMWMX==

“V do you know who’s at the door?” Kev asked as he unlocked the door and opened it. “Mickey? What are you doing here?” 

Mickey ignored what Kev said and just walked through the door. He saw V walk from the kitchen to the living room as he sat down in a chair. “Okay i’m only going to say this once: I never let my fucking guard down and talk about my feelings, but right now i’m fucking confused and sicne i don’t know you guys personally i think it’ll be fine.” 

“That’s okay what do you need from us?” Kev asked. 

“I don’t know fucking guidance I guess.”

“About?” V asked this time. 

“I… like it up the ass.” This was the first time Mickey had even said something remotely close to being gay. He didn’t even talk about it to Ian, so this took him a lot of courage to say. 

“Wait you’re gay?” V asked. 

Mickey slowly nodded (which took even more courage out of him), fully aware that his tough-guy-guard was down now. “And I’ve been fucking this guy for a long time now. It’s been off and on since I went to juvie a couple of times, but for the most part we’ve had great sex. But now I'm starting to feel things around him. Like… I don’t know fuck, my stomach gets all tight and sick, and i can’t breath when I look into his face. I don’t know what this is so can somebody please fucking tell me what i’m feeling?”

Kev and V exchanged looks, like they knew exactly what this was. It annoyed Mickey so he said “Can you please fucking tell me?”

“Mickey it looks like you may have a crush on this guy,” Kev answered. 

“What? Milkovichs don’t get crushes.”

“It’s perfectly normal for you to say since this is your first time having a crush. But damn, it’s a part of life. I’ve had many, Kev’s had some too, hell even your sister Mandy has probably had crushes at some point in her life.” V went over and set down next to Mickey and looked him in the eye. “You might not understand it yet, and that is perfectly normal. But there are only two ways to get rid of crushes: you either stop talking to this guy and let it go away, or you man up and advance it forward.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe ask him on a date, try to hang out with him more, maybe even kiss him,” V explains.

“He isn’t afraid to kiss me.” That was the first thing that came to Mickey's head, because why fucking not? But it did help him understand his situation better.

“Okay, I somewhat get it.” Mickey stood up and walked back to the door before turning around and facing Kev and V “Oh and if any one of you guys tells anyone about this fucking shit I will break your windows and steal your cash.” 

With that Mickey walked out of the door with some information on his mind. But before he thought about it, he put his guard back up. If anyone questioned him about being gay, he would punch them in the face and then go smoke a cigarette. 

After Mickey left, Kev and V just gave each other strange looks. “I can’t believe Mickey is actually gay,” Kev stated out loud. 

“It had to be one of them,” V said while walking back to the kitchen. “Oh and he was definitely talking about Ian right?”

“Ian is the only other gay person we know, so I guess it makes sense.”

“Should we tell FIona about Ian and Mickey?”

“Nah let’s let them figure it out on their own, in the meantime we can get back to baby making.” 

V smiled as she walked to her husband “You know that’s what I like to hear baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't really sure if I was writing Mickey that well, like to how his character acts on the show. Also I hope I wasn't rushing too much (or at all). If you have time please leave a comment on what you thought. That would be much appreciated :)


	2. Advancements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos and comments I got for Chapter 1 :) With school, life, and everything I think this might be a new chapter once a week type of story. Speaking of this chapter, this one basically wraps up one storyline and starts another so be ready for that. Hope you enjoy

After his talk with Kev and V, Mickey did some thinking. He wouldn’t admit to himself that he had a crush on Gallagher, but the idea was definitely floating around in his head. So instead of trying to advance it forward with like a date or a kiss, Mickey just decided to try and spend more time with Ian. Will it probably make things worse? Probably. But is it hella fun? Fuck. YES.

Speaking of spending more time with him, he and Gallagher were having sex on Ian’s bed. They both finished their shifts at the Kash-N-Grab when Ian said that no one was going to be at his house for a couple of hours. It was an offer Mickey couldn’t refuse, so they raced back to the Gallagher house hold for some few rounds of fucking. 

That was two hours (and two loads out of Ian) ago, and round three was in progress. Ian had his cock deep inside of Mickey and he was pounding hard. It was Mickey’s loud moans that kept him going hard and fast. Almost too fast because he was starting to feel his orgasm coming. “I’m getting close Mick,” was all that Ian could say while still pounding Mickey’s ass. 

Mickey didn’t answer, instead he just continued to moan. It was definitely enough to get Ian to burst. He sprung his load out deep into Mickey’s ass. Ian wasn’t sure where his sperm was going since he never wore a condom when they had sex, but he figured it just dissolved away. Also this was his third load so it wasn’t enough. 

Ian’s orgasm finished up and he collapsed next to Mickey. They were both panting very loudly, so they didn’t talk until they had their breaths back. In that time, Ian lit a cigarette and began to take a few whiffs before passing it to Mickey. 

“Damn Firecrotch, I think you really pounded my ass this time,” Mickey said after taking some whiffs. “I mean usually you do a great job, but fuck… that got me.” 

Ian smiled at Mickey’s comment. Something in him felt like going extra today. Maybe it was his crush? Who knows? “Hey well what about round 4?” Ian asked. 

Mickey laughed a little, “Horny bastard-”

Mickey couldn’t finish his thought because the door suddenly opened. That was followed by someone shouting “Hello?”

“Who the fuck is that?” Mickey asked. 

“Ned I think,” Ian answered. Mickey made an “uhhhh”, clearly annoyed. It was obvious that he had a strong hatred for Ned. Hell he even assaulted him in front of Ian. “He’s probably here for Jimmy-”

“I thought his name was Steve.”

“That’s a whole other story just don’t worry about it,” Ian said with a chuckle. The Redhead could that Mickey was still annoyed that Ned was here. “Let’s just get go talk to him so he can leave fast enough and we can get back to fucking.” 

Mickey didn’t answer, instead he just nodded and got out of the bed. They both got their clothes on in a hurried fashion, since there was a guy down stairs, and made their way to the kitchen. 

Ian was the first one to see Ned, “No one is here right now Ned, and I don’t really want to fuck.”

“I came here for Jimmy actually,” Ned responded while staring at Mickey who just walked into the kitchen. “And I see you’ve been busy fucking the worthless fag beater.”

“Fuck off Ned,” Mickey growled while giving the jerk the middle finger. “No one fucking asked for you to be here, so you can take your shit and leave.”

“Now why would I do that?” Ned asked back. “Cause it looks like you two were having sex.”

Where the fuck is this going, Ian thought to himself. 

Ned walked a little closer to Ian. “I don’t have to go back to work for a while. Maybe we could have a group thing?” 

Ned went in to kiss Ian, which was immediately stopped by Mickey. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Mickey shouted at Ned when he pushed him away. 

“Then who gets to anyway?” Ned asked back.

Mickey didn’t answer. Instead he walked towards Ian and pressed their lips together. The Redhead didn’t expect Mickey to have such soft and sweet lips. Must have been all the alcohol. It was a quick kiss that left Ian wanting more when they separated. Mickey looked back towards Ned. “Me motherfucker,” was what Mickey said before opening the door, pushing Ned out and flipping him off again before closing it and turning to look at Ian. “Now, where were we?” 

Ian smiled and went in for another kiss, but Mickey pushed him away. “It was a one time deal Firecrotch.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Oh you know, just marking my territory,” Mickey said with a smile and a laugh. In reality it was to defend his honor from Ned (who he and Ian would never see again by the way). He just came in and invaded ‘their’ space. Their fucking space. No one does that to a Milkovitch, especially Mickey. So that’s why he kissed him, to show to Ian’s biggest dating competitor that he is taken. Or marked, whatever. 

“Well how about I go mark your territory?” Ian asked, trying to be sexy but also trying not to laugh. Mickey actually didn’t say anything, instead he just smiled back and followed Ian back to his room for round 4.

=XMWMX==

The next day, something felt off to Mickey. 

First of all, Ian hadn’t shown up to work yet. Usually he would get to The Kash-N-Grab fifteen minutes early to set everything up, but today he never did. So when Mickey walked in for his shift, Linda was there, pissed as usual. “You’re late, and where the hell is Ian?”

“How would I fuckin’ know?”

“HEY, don’t curse at me. I know what you two are doing back in the storage room, so don’t give me a mouth.”

Mickey went quiet and rolled his eyes. He was really pissed at Linda right now, but that won’t change where Ian is. “Has he called you at and said where he was?”

“No, if he doesn't show up today I want you to work the register for your shift. I’ll pay you more for it, and I'll run the store after your shift.”

Mickey nodded and went behind the desk while Linda walked away to wherever she went during the day. 

His shift wasn’t that bad, but with Gallagher not there it wasn’t great. Usually they would talk during their shifts, maybe have some sex, while they work the register and stock the shelves. Sometimes, Mickey would threaten someone who looked like they were going to shoplift. But today…Mickey got bored very fast. All he did was look a dumb magazine and call Mandy once. You could say it was very boring. 

When his shift did end, Mickey went all the way to the Gallagher house. It was very quiet when he walked through the front doors. He only saw Fiona and Steve (Jimmy?) sitting down at the Kitchen table. They didn’t see him when he walked in so he said “Where the fuck is everyone?”

Fiona looked super pissed when she saw Mickey. “Why the fuck do you even care?”

“Gallagher wasn’t at work today.”

“Yeah, well we got reported and everyone was moved to different houses.”

“Shit, where did Ian go?” It was the first time that Mickey called him Ian, and he didn’t even notice it. 

“He’s too young to go to a family, so he’s in a group home. I’ve already visited them and he’ll be at work tomorrow.”

“Okay,” was all Mickey said before going out the other door. He didn’t want to be around Ian’s older sister and her boyfriend. So he just went back to his house and jerked off to porn till he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope I wasn't rushing and please comment what you thought, much appreciated :)


	3. A Fun Night and The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, and I feel like it's weak at moments so sorry for that if you feel it too. Also... with this chapter, I tried to continue to hint that Mickey's crush is growing. So if you're confused just remember this note. Hope y'all enjoy :)

“I mean there’s just no privacy,” Ian explained as he stacked cans onto the shelves. Two days had passed since Child Protective Services came by and separated the kids to different houses. Ian got placed in a group home that felt more like a prison most of the time. But thankfully, Fiona was working hard to try and get them back. “If I want to jack off I gotta do it in the bathroom.” 

“I can’t begin to imagine what a pussy you would be in juvie,” Mickey responded. His “crush” (he still wouldn’t accept it yet) on Ian was still about the same as it was two days before. The only thing different was that Mickey couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss they had. How soft and warm Ian’s lips were, and now… Mickey gained this need to be around Ian. But he wouldn’t accept it to himself, because that’s what pussies would do. 

Ian heard Mickey’s comment and threw a can of whatever it was at his face, knowing he would catch it. Mickey did, which caused him to laugh as he caught it and say “You fuck anyone in there yet?”

“Oh god no.”

“Wise choice. Even if it’s a proposition it’s probably just a set up. Guys want to find out if you’re gay and pound the shit of you, and not in a good way.”

“Great,” was all Ian could say. 

“Hey my dad took my brothers out on a run out of town for a couple days so, if you want to ditch that dump and crash at my place you can,” Mickey offered (mostly for sex). 

Ian had a look on his face that said he was up to no good “Was I just invited to a sleepover?”

“Fuck you was what you were invited to.”

Ian laughed as Mickey walked away. He wasn’t sure if he pissed his friend off, but he knew that there were always ways to apologize. 

=XMWMX==

Ian did take up on Mickey’s offer to go to his place. After his shift, he went back to the group home to check in for roll, talked to Lip for a while about everything that Fiona was doing to get them back, then left the place using some connections that Lip had gotten. Thirty minutes (including a stop to get beer and cigarettes) later, he was at the Milkovich's setting up a movie. 

“You are out of your mind, have you seen that fucking pony tale? It’s a powerful pony tale man that’s bullshit. Segal could totally kick Van Damme’s ass,” Mickey stated as he set a tray of pizza rolls on a table in front of the couch. 

“Oh oh unless it’s double impact Van Damme, cause that’s some Van double Daumme!” This caused both boys to laugh as the movie began. They spent the duration drinking beer, passing around cigarettes, and debating about if they wanted to fuck Van Damme. 

Once the movie ended, that’s when the sex started. It was simple at first, Ian was pounding into Mickey in the doggy style position. Once they both orgasmed, they would sit next to each other and pass around a cigarette. Then it would happen again, but this time Mickey turned around on his back and faced Ian while they fucked. Then he would just lay there while he waited for round three to start. 

They changed up their positions one more time with Mickey straight on his stomach, so when Ian climaxed he layed right down on him. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Mickey had to take a piss. When he came back, he had a string of beads in his hand. 

“What is this like a rosary for giants?” Ian asked while grabbing the beads and putting them around Mickey’s neck. 

“No they are uh Ben-wa-beads. You slowly put them in my ass, and then you yank them out very fast,” Mickey explained while semi-laughing. He couldn’t stop the smile that was on his face. 

“Now what do I get out of that?” Ian put the beads aside, and put his hand on his lover’s shoulder. 

“Come on,” Mickey responded. He bent down, back in doggy style, and got himself ready for penetration. God he loved what was going on right now. Him and Ian, alone, having a good time for hours on end. He could get used to this. 

Ian was a couple pounds in when he heard the first gunshots. It didn’t bother him since gunshots were kind of a common thing in the south side, but it was still a turn off. He was mostly worried about who was firing them and what if they were at the Milkovich house. 

His thoughts came true when one bullet went through a window, and went into the leather chair next to where Ian and Mickey were fucking. They both saw it and immediately sprang for cover. Mickey behind the column that was right outside his room while Ian was behind the couch. No other shots were shot into the house but they did hear a bunch. 

When it finally quieted, Ian said “What the hell was that?”

“The hell if I know,” Mickey answered. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Nah, i’m kind of tired.” 

Mickey nodded and grabbed pillows and a blanket for Ian. He wondered why he was doing this because he would be fine with having Ian sleep with him in his bed. It wouldn’t be any weirder than them having naked sex. But hey… Ian wasn’t saying anything so he wouldn’t. 

“If anyone tried to break in there's a bat under the couch,” Mickey explained. 

“Thanks,” was all Ian could say back. Mickey nodded and turned around to go back into his room. Ian watched the ass that he pounded into three times walk away. It was a small turn on that at least made him smile. He went to sleep with the same thought in his head. That and the weekly thoughts of him and Mickey dating. It was a small scenario with a big impact that lived in his mind. 

=XMWMX==

Terry Milkovich was pissed. Super pissed! His son was a fag, a fucking fag. And he was screwing that redhead Gallagher. Uh he was raging with anger. 

The little fuckers didn’t notice that their blinds were open when they were having sex. So when Terry stopped at his house, three days early, to get some drugs, he saw the open blinds and went furious. His face went beat red, and he wanted to storm in and beat them up then and their. 

But no. 

He could wait until the time was right, and get his revenge on his son and his fucker. Yes… that’s what he’ll do. All he has to do now is wait. 

==XMWMX==

Before their shift started, Ian wanted to stop by his house to get some cash and talk to Fiona. Mickey didn’t want to be alone with Linda again, so he said that he would go with Ian. They didn’t talk much on the walk over except for laughing at some naked guy who was streaking down the street. 

Lip and Debbie were the only ones in the kitchen when they walked in. Debbie was cooking breakfast while Lip was eating it. They saw Ian and his friend walk in from the back door. 

“IAN!” Debbie yelled with happiness as she ran over and hugged her older brother. 

“Hey Debs.” Ian noticed the bags under her eyes from stress, but she seemed happy now and that was all that mattered. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the house?”

“Nah Fiona called this morning and told me to come here,” Lip explained. “She already got Debbie, Carl and Liam. I was gonna go get you from work, but you’re already here.” 

“Where are Car and Liam?”

“Upstairs,” Debbie answered. 

Ian got a cup of coffee and took a couple of sips while catching up with his siblings. Turns out a married gay couple was trying to adopted Carl and Liam, so his brothers were acting like hell. Literal Hell. Debbie was in a home with thirty something kids all working for a Jewelry lady. That explained the bags and stress that she was under. 

“Oh good to see you Ian,” Fiona said a couple of minutes later when she walked downstairs. Ian hugged her as she got her cup of coffee and nodded hello to Mickey. “Okay I need to have an older-kids meeting Debs so can you go watch Carl and Liam?” Debbie nodded and turned off the stove as Fiona looked towards Mickey. “That includes you too you know.”

Mickey was about to turn around and walk out of the house, but Ian put his hand on his shoulder. “No, he’s allowed to stay.”

Fiona didn’t care, she just started talking. “Fine, but since he is staying I will need both of you to call in sick today.”

“Fine by me,” Mickey said. He actually was very impressed by how Lip and Ian were giving Fiona so much respect. If Mandy told him to do something he would usually say fuck off and not do it. So seeing this made him respect the three oldest gallaghers even more.

“What for?” Ian asked. 

“I’ll get to that. Now… as of this morning, everyone is back in this house.” 

Mickey watched both Lip and Ian get happy and cheer loudly. Hell… even he had a smile on his face seeing Ian this happy. “How’d you do it so fast?” Lip asked. 

“Our new lady was really nice, and she found some loophole that gets everyone back under this roof. But she also let me see who reported us.”

“Who?” Ian asked. 

“Frank.”

The look on Ian’s face after she said that was bad. Mickey only ever saw this look once before. When Ian came by his house saying that he needed to see him. He looked a mixture of sad, mad, and hurt. He was crying and all he wanted to do was be near Mickey. That same look was beginning to form on Ian’s face, but this time anger leading him. 

“Hey hey, calm down. It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Mickey whispered. He put his hands on Ian’s shoulder and continued to talk to him (he didn’t care if Fiona or Lip saw them). 

Ian quickly calmed down and faced his siblings, “You gotta go for full custody.”

“I’m trying to, that’s why I need you to take off today. So you can help us build a case against him.”

“Since i’m not his dad, can’t you take full custody of me since both of my actual parents are out of the picture.”

Fiona’s face gained a bright smile when Ian said that. “Yes that could work. We could have a separate trial and get you out of Frank’s custody, and into mine. It would give him less pay from the government so it would definitely throw him off. Then we could have the big trial and get rid of him completely.”

Lip, Ian, and Fiona continued to create a plan while Mickey watched it all happen. It was refreshing to watch, especially when Mickey thought that this could be a new normal for him. He let the thought linger around in his mind for a little bit before shutting it out. Because he is not a pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real so get ready for it. New chapter tomorrow so be ready for it. Finally, the comments and kudos are making my day so keep them up!!!!!!


	4. Terry's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is no summary but I am putting my trigger warning here)  
> TW: Violence and intense beating in this chapter so you might want to skip this chapter if it triggers you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all yesterday that I would post today so here it is. It is short but I think it does justice. Hope y'all enjoy :)

The trial went perfect! Well, Ian’s trial did (the bigger one hadn’t happened yet). The judge was really nice, and seemed really supportive during Ian’s testimony. The redhead explained how Monica had an affair with Frank’s brothers, but everyone thought he was Franks. Then he talked about Monica’s bipolar disorder and how Ian’s actual dad said he didn’t want him (he might have lied on that part). The judge didn’t even bother to listen to Frank. Instead, he asked Ian “Has Frank done anything bad to you?”

Ian took some time to dig through all the terrible memories about Frank. “Three years ago, he came home drunk and blood coming out of his nose. Plus he was wearing my shirt, so I walked up to him and asked him ‘Is that my shirt?’ He headbutted me for it, gave me the same bloody nose he had. That’s only one moment of Frank’s negligence towards me.”

The judge had a look on her face that just said what she was going to do. “I think that is all I need to hear. Fiona Gallagher, by the power vested in me and the state of Illinois, I put Ian Gallagher under full custody of you. That means that Frannis Gallagher, you will receive a small deduction in pay from the government.” She grabbed her gabol and slammed it down on the desk, meaning that it was a done deal. 

Frank looked like he wanted to pass out, but that didn’t stop the rest of his family from celebrating like crazy. They all stood up and hugged Ian and Fiona. Ian felt like he was on the top of the world. The only thing that would make him feel even happier was if Mickey was standing right beside him. But he would see him soon enough. 

The Gallagher siblings, and Jimmy/Steve, moved from the court to a nearby hallway so they could prepare for the next trial. The bigger trial. 

“So should I call you mom now?” Ian asked jokingly. 

“Don’t even,” Fiona answered with a laugh.. “Okay we have the next trial in thirty minuets, and we need to get focused again because we’re not going to have the same judge that did Ian’s.” She turned her heads towards the ginger. “Also I’m gonna need you to go back to the house.”

“What why?” Ian asked suddenly. 

“There's been a bunch of gunshots heard in the neighborhood lately, and I have some checks being mailed in tonight. I’m sorry.”

“No I understand,” Ian said with his smile fading. 

“I can go for you if you want to stay,” Jimmy/Steve offered. 

“No it’s fine, you should stay with Fi.” Ian went over and hugged Debbie and Carl. He told them to be strong before hugging Fiona and leaving. 

==XMWMX==

The house seemed really quiet when Ian walked in. Almost too quiet Ian, but didn’t care. When he walked inside the house all noticed the checks Fiona was talking about on the floor. He picked them up and walked over to the kitchen. There he put them on the table, and got a beer from the fridge. Next was the cigarette that he lit and began to smoke. With a beer in one hand and the cigarette in his mouth, he started to walk over to the living room to watch TV. 

He never saw Terry Milkovich appear behind him. 

Terry walked over to Ian and punched him in the back of the head. Ian didn’t expect the punch so he fell to the ground in shock. His cigarette flew across the room and the beer bottle didn’t break but it landed close to Ian. It spilt beer all across the floor as Ian turned himself around to see Terry. 

Terry grabbed Ian by the collar of his shirt and punched him while screaming “Faggot.” 

Ian was used to being punched in the face so he managed to punch back. He hit Terry square in the face, and it looked like he did some damage. But it only made Terry even madder. He grabbed Ian’s beer bottle and smashed it over his head. 

Ian screamed in pain because tiny shards of glass were cutting his face. Thankfully his eyes were closed so no shards cut them, but that also meant he never saw the next punch coming. 

Ian winced in pain when Terry punched him, and he continued to punch him. Again and again and again. Four times in total, leaving Ian’s face really bloody. 

The last thing Terry did was say “Stay away from my son you faggot!” Ian was pretty much passed out but he did hear the words before he went blank. Terry grabbed the biggest glass shard from the beer bottle and stabbed Ian in the shoulder.

Twice.

The oldest Milkovich stood up and left the redhead laying there, with blood beginning to stain the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this had to happen for plot reasons. Comments and Kudos are also appreciated :)


	5. Everyone's Wrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School literally took over my life for a couple of days so it took me a while to actually sit down and write this chapter. Plus I don't think it's written that good but I worked with so we'll see. Hopefully you think it's good :)

Fiona and Jimmy were the first ones to see Ian on the floor. They walked through the back door with Fiona saying “I know it went well but I still want Frank out of custody.”

“At least you got something out of it, and we get to have the party tonight,” Jimmy responded with. He and Fiona both set their belongings on the counter, and that’s when they saw him. 

Ian was lying on his side, passed out. Blood was on his face, all in his hair, clothes, and it stained the floor around him. His face was already bruising with purple spots and a couple of red gashes lined his cheeks. He looked pretty much dead, and that was Fiona’s first thought.

The first thing Fiona did was scream, then she and Jimmy ran over to Ian, just as Lip, Kev, Vee, and the three younger gallaghers entered the house. “IAN,” Fiona screamed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” Lip screamed too while running towards Ian with Vee. 

“Kids, let's go to our house,” Kev said as he quickly pushed them outside while trying not to look shocked. 

By this time, Fiona, Lip, Jimmy, and Vee were all kneeling by the passed out redhead. “Ian, Ian can you hear us?” Vee asked while checking around his eyes and face.

“Obviously not, he looks dead,” Lip responded. He stood up and pulled out his phone. He dialed 911 as fast as he possibly could and brought the phone up to his face. “My brother has been attacked. He’s passed out and there's blood everywhere-”

“Hey watch his left shoulder, I can see a gash,” Jimmy explained. He took off his jacket and pressed it against the gash, stopping it from bleeding. Fiona was still yelling at Ian to see if he was awake or alive. 

“They just found a gash on his shoulder. He’s 17, red hair, tall and Cacuasian. Uh I don’t know yet, possibly. Okay, okay… thank you.” Lip hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. “The paramedics are going to be here in ten.”

Fiona looked like she was about to fall apart. Her face was ungly crying while her hands were all over Ian’s face. Jimmy put his arms on her shoulder and said “Hey, hey stand up. Come here.”

She obeyed him and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as she cried. Vee was still checking around his body for any places that might be bleeding. “Guys he’s got a pulse, a very faint one.” 

No one really talked after that. Fiona continued to cry, Jimmy tried to comfort her to the best of his ability, Lip watched Ian’s body and cried a bit into his arm, and Vee never left Ian’s side. Not until the paramedics showed up. 

When they did, they didn’t fuck around. In the first two minutes, they managed to find Ian’s pulse, heartbeat, they cut open his shirt, and located the gash on his right shoulder. They placed him on a gurney, and wheeled him out of the door three minutes later. 

“You three go with them,” Jimmy ordered. “I’ll help Kev with the kids then we’ll meet you guys at the hospital.” Everyone nodded and separated. Fi, Lip, Vee in the ambulance, and Jimmy over at Kev’s. 

==XMWMX==

Ian got rushed into the intensive care unit as soon as he was wheeled in. No one told his family anything else. All they could was wait in the lobby for a nurse or doctor to show up. Thirty minutes later, Kev and Jimmy showed up. “They saw Ian when they walked in so it was difficult to make them go to sleep. Debbie started crying and Carl wouldn’t talk,” Jimmy explained. 

“They’re sleeping on my couch because there’s still blood at your place,” Kev added. 

Everyone got settled and relaxed (to the best they could) as they waited. Two hours passed and still nothing had happened. Fiona’s tears had calmed down but she still looked wrecked. “Just when something bad gets resolved, this happens. We can’t get a fucking break. Hell… even a year ago Monica tried to kill herself and we were in this same room.”

Her words hit hard for everyone, who looked just as sad and tired as she was. “I’m wondering who the fuck did this?” Kev asked. 

“Was it someone he works with?” Vee asked. 

“No it’s just him, Milcovich, and that older lady,” Fiona answered. 

“Past boyfriend?” Kevin asked. 

“No, I don’t think Ian has ever had any boyfriends. Definitely fuck buddies but never any boyfriends,” Lip answered and explained. It also made him think about Ian’s current fuck budy. 

Mickey. 

No one ever told Mickey that Ian was attacked. He was never informed that for the past two hours, his boyfriend (whatever they were) was in the intensive care until. He might die and Mickey would never know. No. That didn’t settle with Lip at all. He needed to call Mickey. Like right the fuck now.

“Hey i’m going to go call someone.” Lip got up and walked into a nearby hallway near the lobby. Since he didn’t have Mickey’s number, he called Mandy. “Hey can I talk to Mickey?”

“Sure,” Mandy said. “MICKEY.”

Lip heard a faint “I’m coming bitch,” from Mickey before he heard “What?”

“Uh something happened.”

“And why the fuck are calling me about it?”

“It involves Ian.” He could hear Mickey’s loud breath through the phone, indicating that he was listening. “He was attacked. We found him after the trial and now he’s in the Emergency Room.”

“Okay, well is he fucking okay?”

“We don’t know. I’m gonna hang up now, but I think you should come to the hospital when we can see him.” With that, Lip hung up and closed his phone before Mickey responded. 

==XMWMX==  
(A.N. We’re going switch back to Mickey’s POV for the rest of this chapter)

Ian was attacked. He was hurt, which meant that Mickey was hurt. He gave Mandy back her phone and quickly went back to his room. There he sat down and thought about what was going on. 

He’s hurt. God fucking damnitt why him? 

Mickey could feel himself getting emotional. His cheeks were starting to feel heaving, and his eyes felt teary. He could sit here and cry about Ian for hours. But he won’t. Because when Mickey got shot, Ian was right by his side, so now he will too. He’ll stay by Ian until he’s better. Because crush or not, Ian was his friend who was in a very shitty spot. 

Mickey walked out of his room and into the bathroom. There he found a half empty bottle of vodka. He took two big drinks of the beverage before grabbing his coat and leaving. 

==XMWMX==

Mickey got there surprisingly fast even for him. He just ran the entire way there, and didn’t stop once. Then it took him a little bit to find the entrance to the Emergency section. But he found it and the lady working the front desk too. “Hi how can I help you?” she asked. 

“I need to see Ian Gallagher.”

She typed away at her keyboard until she looked at Mickey again. “He is registered here, but i’m sorry only his direct family members can see him at this time.”

“What the fuck that guy Jimmy is here I know he isn’t family.” Mickey would not go down without a fight. 

“Sir please don’t use language i’m just following protocol-”

To even Mickey’s surprise, Lip showed up and stood next to Mickey. “Hi… this guy right here is my brother’s partner, lover, you know.”

The lady's eyes went wide. “Oh yes I see, well then you can go right along down to the waiting area.” 

Lip smiled and faced Mickey to see his face having that look that said “I’m about to kill you.”

“Ian told me as soon as it started, and I've known ever since.” By now, Lip and Mickey were already walking to the lobby. “I haven't said anything to anyone so you’re safe with me.”

“You better not say any fucking word or i’ll beat the shit out of you,” Mickey responded. 

Both guys walked in and received looks from everyone else. “They work together so I figured he should be here too,” Lip defended. No one seemed to care, so Mickey took a seat and joined everyone in waiting. 

Ian had been in the intensive care until for two and a half hours now. Someone should be talking to them soon. It was common fucking curtesy. 

Mickey’s wishes were granted after only twenty minutes of sitting down. A nurse came out and asked for the Gallaghers. Everyone stood up and crowded her as she began to talk. “His face was brutally beaten. He had a broken jaw and cheek that we fixed. That along with the other cuts and bruises will take a few weeks to heal-”

“We live in the fucking south side i’m sure he’s used to getting hit in the face.” That comment got Mickey a swat in the head from Fioan. 

“We weren't concerned about his face that much. The biggest issue was his shoulder. He was stabbed twice in his left shoulder that was already getting infected. We did do surgery on him and fixed the issue. He will need some physical therapy and a cast, but he should make a full recovery in a few months.”

Breaths of relief filled the circle. Mickey felt like a twenty pound weight was taken off his shoulders. He felt like he could really breathe again since he got the phone call from Lip. 

“Can we see him?” Fiona asked.

“Yes, he’s asleep right now, but you can see him. I should warn you, we can’t predict when he’ll wake up.”

==XMWMX==

Mickey let the others see Ian first, so he spent fifteen minutes just waiting in the lobby. It was extremely boring and all he thought about was Ian, but he got some peace being away from his family. They were very clingy okay?

When they all walked out, Mickey stood up. Ready to go see his friend. “He’s sleeping right now so he won’t hear you if you talk to him,” the nurse outside of Ian’s room explained. “He has a lot of equipment coming out of him, so be prepared for that too.” All Mickey did was nod before walking in. 

In his life, Mickey had seen enough to make a normal person get uncomfortable, but he didn’t expect to see Ian looking like this. His face was all red and purple with band-aids covering those spots. There were IV lines coming out of both arms, and other equipment was near him. Even asleep, Ian looked exhausted.

“Damn Gallagher.” Mickey walked closer to Ian. “How the fuck did you end up hear? I mean I know you got beat up, but why?” 

Mickey sat down and put his face in his hands. He was actually getting emotional seeing his friend, screw it CRUSH, hurt like this. When his head came up, a single tear went down Mickey’s face. “When I find out who did this to you, i’m going to fucking kill them. Then i’ll tell you how I actually feel.” The last thing he said to Ian before leaving was “I don’t know when you’ll wake up, but I promise i’ll help you through it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated


	6. Mickey's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took 2 weeks to get this chapter out. Here in Texas, we had a winter storm that made me miss school for a week because I didn't have power. Then I had another week where I was catching up on school work and I was super busy. Now I should be able to get back into a grove with publishing chapters so let's get to it! Hope y'all enjoy :)

It’s been two days, and Ian still hadn’t woken up. Mickey visited the still sleeping Gallagher a total of six times, each of them for an hour or longer. He either was in first for visiting Ian the most or was tied with Fiona. Basically… he spent a long fucking time at the hospital, and Gallagher still hadn’t woken up. 

The fact that two days had passed and nothing happened scared Mickey to his core. Ian could be perfectly fine and healthy, or he could be in some serious shit. No one knew, including Mickey. So that’s why he continued to visit; to see if and when Ian woke up.

There were pros to the constant visits. He got time off of work because of it and still got paid the same. He didn’t have to be around his family (they were planning another drug run that Mickey did not want to go on). And he got to know Fiona more. He learned that she was an ass, bad ass, bitch, and a great older sister to Ian. She managed to pay off many monthly house bills, handle some of Lip’s, Debbie’s, and Carl’s school work, and do her actual job while in Ian’s room. It amazed the Milkovich how she managed to do it all. Plus the younger Gallaghers gave her so much respect too! That really made Mickey appreciate her even more. If Terry gave orders in the Milkovich house, there would be arguing and fighting. That was completely different with the Gallghers. It was incredible. 

Now… Mickey was in Ian’s room, with him still asleep on the third day, talking on the phone to Mandy. “Don’t complain to me about your fucking love life with Lip. If he doesn't want a relationship because of Gallgher being in the hospital then that’s not my problem. And Ian’s too, don’t be fucking mad at him-”

In Mickey’s other ear, he heard a familiar grunt from Ian that he’s done during sex before. 

Mickey’s eyes widen with shock “Mandy I need to go, only be mad at Lip.” Mickey put his phone down and turned around to look at Ian. The redhead was laying there with his eyes opened and his head shaking. “Shit Ian, you’re awake.”

“Hey,” Ian said with a small smile on his face. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah you too.” Mickey crouched down next to Ian. “How do you feel?”

“Well my face hurts to smile and my shoulder is killing me. I feel like shit but it’s fine.” Mickey could tell that Ian was struggling to talk. Probably from the pain and being tired.

“Yeah you got hurt pretty bad. You’ve been out for three days now.”

“Damn… the most I've gone before this is twenty-two hours, and that was when we did it six times,” 

Mickey and Ian both laughed at that. “Listen, how about you get some sleep so you’ll feel better later. That way you can spend more time with your family.”

“Yeah I guess,” Ian responded as he got settled to go to sleep again. Mickey got prepared to go tell the doctors that Ian was awake, but he was stopped when he heard “Oh Mickey wait.”

“What?”

“I know who did this to me. It was Terry.”

==XMWMX==

No words went through Mickey’s head. Not when he told the doctors that Ian had woken up and then gone back to sleep. Not when he left the hospital and ran down the street. And especially not when he walked into the Milkovich house screaming “TERRY MILKOVICH.” All that went through his head was the raging anger and thought that Terry hurted someone who Mickey cared about. 

Mickey screamed for Terry again and began to search every room in the Milkovich house. It was a fairly small house so he didn’t have to look that much, but he still didn’t find his dad. All he found was Mandy who was in the bathroom working on her pissed looking face. “Why do you want Terry?”

“He was the one that hurt Ian.”

Mandy dropped the mascara she was holding “What the fuck? Why?” 

“Something with me since we work together I guess. I don’t fucking know.”

“What are you going to do to him?”

“Either beat him up, kill him, or send him to prison. Still deciding which one will piss him off the most.”

“Do what you have to.” Mickey turned around to walk away when Mandy continued to speak. “Oh and I've calmed down from earlier. I’m not mad at anyone anymore. Me and Lip talked, and we’re just going to be friends. And Terry is at the Alibi.”

“Good to fucking know, and he’s awake if you want to go visit him.” Mickey walked into Terry’s room and looked under his bed. Terry had a secret box filled with bags of weed, cocaine and money, only to be used in an emergency. SInce Terry was going to be going back to jail (if Mickey’s plan worked) then this stash would become Mickey’s. It was a Win-Win. 

Mickey grabbed an extremely small amount of Cocaine, Crystal Meth, Weed, and some other green plant and put them in a smaller plastic bag. He put the bag in his pocket and left the Milkovich house, heading for the Alibi. 

==XMWMX==

He was sitting right where Mickey expected him to sit: at the bar right in front of Kev. He was serving Terry with a quiet and pissed off look to his face. 

Acting as normal as possible, Mickey walked up to his father and said “Hey when’s the next drug run going to happen?”

“Soon, maybe in the next couple of days so don’t leave town.” 

“I found this by some car down the street. If you separate the drugs and sell it then you might make a good amount of monye,” Mickey explained as he grabbed the tiny bag of mixed drugs and put it next to Terry.

“That’s the level of thinking we need in this family,” Terry responded with a smile on his face. Mickey smiled back too and nodded before walking to another booth in the back and sitting in it. 

“Yo Kev come here,” Mickey called out. The owner and bartender (and one of the only people that knew Mickey was gay) walked over to Mickey with a beer in his hand. 

“What do ya need?”

“Have any job openings?”

“You want to work now?”

“Well I might be settling things out with someone, and I want to be… fuck what’s the word? Responsible I guess.”

“Is this someone a guy?”

“Fuck off.”

“Alright, well what qualities do you have that makes you a good employee?”

“Is this a fucking interview?” Mickey asked. Kev nodded and Mickey took a sip of beer as he thought. “I know a lot of people that come here. Shit… I can bartend.”

“We’ll find something for you.”

“So am I hired?”

Kev nodded so that caused Mickey to smile. “Also can you stay with me for the next couple of minutes, and be my alibi?”

“What for?” 

Right on cue, two cops walked into the Alibi. “Where is Terry Milkovich,” one of the cops yelled.

Terry, clearly drunk, raised his hand and said “Over here.”

The cops walked over with one of them pulling out handcuffs. “Terry Milkovich, you’re under arrest for smuggling or holding drugs.”

“I didn’t do shit!”

One of the cops looked down and picked up the tiny bag of drugs that Mickey had given him. “We have a fine line of evidence right here.”

“Bullshit! My son just gave me that, he’s right over there,” Terry yelled as he pointed over towards Mickey. 

“Actually officers, Mickey has been talking to me about getting a job this entire time. If he had drugs on him I would surely see it,” Kev lied. Mickey nodded and smiled at the cops and Terry.

The cops began to walk Terry out of the Alibi with him yelling “FUCK OFF, NO, I DIDN’T DO SHIT!”

Once they were gone, people began to talk and drink like nothing ever happened. “Thanks man,” Mickey said as he ran out the door. He began to run back to the hospital when it hit him. He was finally free of Terry’s homophobia. He was sure that Terry would get a couple of years for possession of drugs, so Mickey was now able to do whatever he wanted to. He could rob a bank, open a bar, steal a car. 

Ask Ian out. 

Mickey smiled as he ran, finally feeling free. 

==XMWMX==

Ian’s hospital room was much different than when he talked to him earlier in the day. This time, he was awake and sitting up right in his bed. His entire family , and Mandy, were around him. They were talking and having a good time, until Mickey walked in and everything went quite. 

“Hey,” Mickey said very awkwardly. “How you feeling?”

“A lot better,” Ian answered. 

“Good, uh I delt with Terry. He’ll be going to prison and shouldn’t bother you anymore.”

Ian smiled as Lip said “Wait Terry did this to you?”

“Yeah but he got arrested for having drugs on him. He’s safe now,” Mickey answered for Ian. The older Milkovich passed by Carl, Debbie and Mandy as he got really close to the Redhead. 

“I’m just glad you’re awake,” Mickey said as he kissed Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening!!! Also Kudos and Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
